MP7
The Heckler & Koch MP7, also known as the SMG1, is a compact, fully automatic firearm used by the Combine and the Resistance. The MP7's appearance and function resembles that of the real world MP7. Overview with their MP7s during the attack on New Little Odessa.|thumb|200px|left]] The MP7's has two fire modes; primary fire is fully automatic, with a high rate of fire, but poor accuracy, while the secondary fire launches a non-rocket propelled contact grenade which explodes on impact, coming from an attached grenade launcher. The MP7, along with the OSIPR, forms the bulk of the Combine's small arms and is often carried by Overwatch Soldiers and Metrocops. It is also widely used by members of the Resistance as a standard issue firearm. In Half-Life 2, Gordon Freeman acquires his first MP7 in the chapter Route Kanal from a Metrocop who rappels down into the storm drain system to intercept him. In Episode One, the MP7 is obtained from Overwatch Soldiers in the chapter Urban Flight. In Episode Two, the MP7 is found in Griggs and Sheckley's outpost, in the chapter This Vortal Coil. Freeman can first acquire ammo for the grenade launcher in the chapter Route Kanal as part of a secret cache under the steam pipes. In Episode One, ''it can be acquired in a Supply Crate before the Combine Supply. In ''Episode Two it is first acquired in a supply cache in the chapter This Vortal Coil along with the MP7 itself. Tactics while his MP7 flies towards Gordon.|thumb|200px|left]] *Because of the MP7's poor spread at medium to long range, it should be used mostly at short range. While it can kill an enemy at medium range, it will usually take about a full magazine or so to kill one enemy, which is a waste of ammo (although this is counterbalanced with the often abundant supply of SMG ammo lying around, especially in urban areas). *The MP7's primary fire is very useful if combined with the built-in grenade launcher. Enemies that have been wounded by the launcher can be easily finished off via the primary fire, even if the target is at medium to long range. *Since fully automatic fire depletes ammunition quickly, ammo count should be closely watched. *The secondary fire grenades are excellent for hitting targets that are behind cover or large groups of targets. Most humanoid enemies will die in one shot if they are either hit directly by the grenade or are very close to the point of impact. *Grenades can do damage to enemies that are only harmed by explosives, such as Striders and Combine Gunships. This can be useful when the player believes that an enemy is almost dead, but does not want to run back and grab more rounds for the RPG. *The SMG grenades themselves are rare and therefore should generally be used as a last resort or against a close group of enemies. Care should be taken to avoid self-inflicted damage, which can be dangerous if a grenade detonates too close. Since the grenades have no time-delay fuse that would prevent premature explosions, there is a high risk of self-damage if enemies or allies move into the grenade's arc before the player can react. *Aiming at an enemy's head can kill them quicker as it deals more damage, so it is recommended to do so to save ammo. *It is recommended to use the MP7 during the chapters Highway 17 ''and ''Sandtraps in Half-Life 2, as the back end of the Scout Car has an ammunition box which holds unlimited MP7 ammo, allowing the player to save ammo for other weapons. Behind the scenes *In early versions of Half-Life 2, there were two submachine guns in the game; the SMG1, which was based on the H&K MP5K, and the SMG2, which was based on the H&K MP7 (and was somewhat more closely based on the real gun than the final MP7 is). The SMG1 had a 30 round magazine, a lower rate of fire and better accuracy, while the SMG2 had a larger magazine, a higher rate of fire, and poorer accuracy. At some point before the E3 2003 presentation, the MP5K-based SMG1 was dropped in favor of the final MP7. *The SMG's grenade launcher function was originally intended to be a feature of the OICW, but when the OICW was cut in favor of the OSIPR, the grenade launcher feature was "transplanted" onto the MP7, presumably for balance purposes and to make the SMG more useful. Trivia *In the chapter Point Insertion, one of the metrocops can be seen aiming the MP7 at a citizen in a small room, this is the first time the MP7 is seen. *When the weapon is reloaded, the magazine is never ejected; Freeman's hand just slaps the bottom of the gun. *Even though many Rebels and Overwatch Soldiers use the MP7, Freeman is the only one who ever uses the grenade launcher. *For some unknown reasons, when the MP7 is picked up on the ground, only a few bullets are present, rather than a full magazine, the bullets in the magazine depends on difficulty, 14 bullets in easy, 16-20 in medium, and 25 or more in hard. In the chapter Route Kanal, if the player picks up the MP7 dropped from Metrocops, only 8 bullets will be given. And if the player picks up the MP7 dropped from citizens at Station 6 while in hard mode, about 54 bullets will be given. This remains the same in Episode One and Episode Two. **In Garry's Mod however, it always gives correct amount of ammo regardless. *A red holographic weapon sight sits on top of the upper barrel, but it is never used. *Despite using bottlenecked ammunition (as the real MP7 does), the spent casings are what the USP Match ejected in the beta version. *The leaked USP Match uses the MP7 reloading sound. *In earlier versions of Half-Life 2, the SMG used to fire faster. When Episode Two was released, the SMG rate of fire was slightly lowered; this change was implemented in the 2010 versions of Half-Life 2 and Episode One. *The MP7 in Episode One uses the leaked MP7's base textures, but the other textures (such as the normal map) are based on that of the final. *While sometimes called the "MP7" it actually resembles its prototype; Heckler and Koch PDW Prototype, and its collapsible stock is never seen extended. *Though the MP7 has a grenade launcher, it is never seen on the worldmodel, or viewmodel. The second "barrel" is often mistaken as the grenade launcher, despite the grenades not fitting through it and the weapon having no trigger to fire them with. This barrel is likely part of the gas system for the MP7. *When the MP7 is reloaded by an NPC, they remove the magazine from the foregrip rather than from below the trigger. This is due to NPCs using an old reload animation that was intended for the cut MP5K as the magazine of the weapon was placed near the weapon's foregrip. Another interesting fact is that the MP7 has no charging handle (which the MP5K does) which is pulled by NPCs after inserting a new magazine. This reload animation is also shared with the Pulse Rifle. Gallery File:Mp7 hud icon.svg|HUD icon, a vector glyph used in-game through the font "HalfLife2.ttf". File:MP7 HL2.jpg|Worldmodel. File:Smg1 v.jpg|Viewmodel. File:SMG1_reload_HL2.png|Reloading the MP7. File:Smg1 B.jpg|Leak viewmodel. File:SMG1 ammo.jpg|Ammo box model. File:SMG1 grenade.jpg|Secondary fire grenade model. File:Ammocrate SMG1.jpg|Ammo crate model. File:Ammocrate SMG2.jpg|Ditto. File:Overwatch Soldier mp7.jpg|Overwatch Soldier with an MP7. File:D1 town 050002.jpg|Rebel using an MP7 against Overwatch Soldiers at Shorepoint. File:Leon Alyx TV.jpg|Leon listens to Alyx's transmission at Shorepoint, with his MP7 on the table. File:Nlo medic aftermath.jpg|Rebel resting with his MP7 after the attack on N.L.O. File:Nlo rebel gate aftermath.jpg|Rebel opening N.L.O.'s gate for Freeman while holding his MP7. File:D2 coast 070033.JPG|Overwatch Soldiers running towards Freeman with their MP7s at Bridge Point. File:Secret passage lighthouse medic.jpg|Rebel with an MP7 near the lighthouse's secret door at Lighthouse Point. File:Rebels trainstation plaza.jpg|Idle Rebels with MP7s on the Trainstation Plaza during the City 17 Uprising. File:Rebel side trainstation.jpg|One of the previous rebels with her MP7. File:Rebels tunnel dark.jpg|Rebels armed with several weapons in a City 17 tunnel, among them the MP7. File:Rebels tunnel.jpg|Ditto. File:Sniper rebel.jpg|Rebel with an MP7 about to be killed by an Overwatch Sniper. File:D3 citadel 030112.JPG|Gordon's weapons being taken away and destroyed in the Citadel, among them the MP7. File:Ep1 c17 050031.jpg|Overwatch Soldier with an MP7 near the Technical Trainstation. File:Ep1 c17 05000700.jpg|Alyx and Citizens near the Technical Trainstation, with Rebels holding MP7s. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2 *''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' *''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *Source Particle Benchmark *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' External links * es:MP7 ru:MP7 Category:Weapons Category:Submachine guns Category:Automatic weapons Category:Combine weapons Category:Heckler & Koch weapons Category:Resistance weapons